


Fancy Chocolate

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [455]
Category: Damien (TV), Fancy - Reba McEntire (Song)
Genre: Chocolate, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The slice of chocolate silk pie is a reward for getting the highest grade in class for her Econ project.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 28 October 2016  
> Word Count: 508  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
> Summary: The slice of chocolate silk pie is a reward for getting the highest grade in class for her Econ project.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the record, this was originally titled "Decadent Rewards," but I changed my mind. That said, I can't thank my beta enough for giving me this lovely crack pairing known as Fanncy. I've had more fun writing a younger Ann dealing with the whirlwind that is Fancy Rae Baker. And yes, I finally made a more blatant hint at them as a couple here. It felt right.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The slice of chocolate silk pie is a reward for getting the highest grade in class for her Econ project. The sheer quantities of research involved robbed her of days' worth of sleep over the course of the semester. But she knows every second of lost sleep is worth the grade. And being able to prove to her misogynistic professor that she could stump him with her project feels pretty damned good, too.

Part of her wants to wait for her friend to arrive before indulging in her treat, but she can't help herself. A large bite adds to the saliva already filling her mouth, and she moans softly at how good it tastes. Her eyes are closed as she savors the rich, smooth chocolate.

"Damn, Annie!" comes a familiar voice just as she swallows her food. "You look like you're ready to get your jollies off with that pie."

A deep breath blunts the snark she wants to spew. "What have I told you--"

"I know, I know. I can't help myself, okay?"

"Yes, I see that," Ann replies, eyes opening to see a fork coming toward her plate. "If you so much as touch my pie, you'll pull back a bloody stump, Fancy Rae Baker."

Fancy laughs and hesitates with her fork poised just above the plate of pie. "Oh, come on, Ann! You know I like chocolate silk, too!"

Ann shakes her head and pulls the plate back. "This is my reward for the Econ project. I've been waiting on this for over a month and a half. I'm not willing to share the treat I earned with all of my hard work."

"Not even with the person who kept you stocked up in hot coffee and tea the whole time? Just one bite, I swear!"

Fancy offers Ann her most adorable smile, batting her eyelashes. Ann wants to resist her friend's obvious charms, but she's exhausted and elated at her victory over her professor and the idiot men in her class.

"Fine," she finally says. "But just one bite, Fancy. I mean it."

"One bite, you got it."

Fancy grins and takes a bite that is nearly one-quarter of the pie slice. She stuffs it into her mouth and lets out a loud groan that can't be taken in any other way but sexual. Ann blushes at the open sensuality that her friend always displays, but she is loath to admit to her jealousy over the very same sometimes. But Fancy's right about helping her through the whole project, particularly on top of her already punishing course load. And then she notices it.

"Sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Fancy," she says, her attempt at disdain softened by fondness, and leans over to wipe at the smudge of chocolate at the corner of Fancy's mouth with her thumb. Leaning back, Ann sucks the sweetness from her skin with an intense look. "Mmm, Fancy chocolate. Just the way I like it."

Fancy's responding blush and grin make Ann chuckle darkly.


End file.
